zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Right Hand
Hunting down the source of the red fungus leaves you with more questions than answers. Cast * Amelia Spens * Duncan Macallan * Janine De Luca Plot Green Dye You, Janine and Amelia set out with Duncan to hunt down the source of the red fungus. Amelia says that the fungal seed pods were carried to the mainland by ocean currents. The fungus has swamped Bangor, and could have overtaken all of Wales if Amelia hadn't used a reserve burn cube on it. She berates you and Janine for losing the Edda, but Janine points out that Jones might have had help on the island, and his helper could have the Edda. Amelia says that her priority is tracking down the source of the fungus, and her submarine has released a green dye into the sea to track the source of the current. Old Ways Duncan notes that the dye is following the coastline. Janine spots someone watching them from a distance. She asks Amelia to look because her vision isn't as good as it was. Amelia says that they're wearing a grey coat with a purple stripe down the middle. Duncan says it is a Skincoat. The coats were originally fishing coats, but over time evolved to become a symbol of a guardian of the island. He says that the Skincoats were done away with when they appointed a modern police force, but since Amelia's torpedo revealed the statue, people have been talking about that being a sign to return to the old ways. When Janine looks back at the figure, they have vanished. Inland The dye sends you around a headland. Janine says that Jones had been fixated on the King of the Rocks ceremony. Duncan repeats a rhyme that all children from the island learn, which tells them how to perform the ceremony. Jones was obsessed because it was the only piece of home he could keep with him. Amelia points out that he took the Edda. Duncan says that the house searches they've been conducting haven't been going down too well. You realise that the dye is starting to head towards land, and hurry towards it. Leftovers You reach the point where the dye hits the land, and notice that it is heading into a cave. Duncan points out that the water nearby is churning violently. You hear moans, and realise that it's a group of water-logged zombies left over from Jones' attack. Amelia urges you on because you won't be able to try the dye dispersion again for a month if you miss this chance! To the West You head through the caves with the zombies still after you. Janine spots the Skincoat watching you from a ledge. Amelia calls out to them, but they vanish without responding. Duncan finds it troubling and says that the Skincoats kept justice by brutal means, including torture. Janine wonders how they could have arrived before you. Duncan says that traditionally there were nine of them. You hear another zombie roar nearby, and hurry to follow the dye as it heads westward. Cover Story You lose the zombies in the confusing cave system. Janine realises that the cave is where you located Jones' original camp. Duncan says that the green dye is is sinking into a borehole in the centre of the cave. Janine tells you to begin searching, but Amelia tells you to look up instead. Duncan says that they are just island pomegranates, but Amelia recognises them as the fungal seed pods, and some of them are open. Duncan says that the scientists from Dearg had taken some away for study prior to the apocalypse, and that they are scattered throughout the caves. Amelia states that Janine needs to head to Dearg in search of a cure and to find more information. She announces that she will be staying on the island for longer than anticipated. S08E17 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript AMELIA SPENS: Janine, you do look dreadful. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m perfectly able to participate in this mission, Miss Spens. The nanite control box was smashed, and the scientists on Dearg aren’t answering our messages. But in the absence of a cure, I refuse to surrender to my illness. AMELIA SPENS: Oh goodness, I wasn’t suggesting you retire to bed. We need you on this mission. I was merely suggesting a little concealer might be in order? No one suits that “just climbed out of my death bed” pallor. DUNCAN MACALLAN: For goodness sake, lass, have a little tact! JANINE DE LUCA: You needn’t concern yourself with Miss Spens’ manner, Chief Macallan. Five and I are quite used to it. AMELIA SPENS: And it’s not lass, if you don’t mind. It’s Prime Minister. DUNCAN MACALLAN: We don’t recognize the authority of the British government here! AMELIA SPENS: But I’m sure you recognize the authority of a fully-armed nuclear submarine parked off your coast. Besides, you lot are in no position to complain after the mess you’ve made of the mainland. There are red fungus infestations on beaches all down the west coast. DUNCAN MACALLAN: That’s got nae to do with us. AMELIA SPENS: The fungal seed pods were carried on currents from this island and they left here on the day your people arrived, Janine. We burned most of them out before they could get a foothold, but Bangor was swamped before we knew it. sighs If I hadn’t kept a burn cube aside for a special occasion, we could have lost the whole of Wales! And you lost the Edda, the only thing that might help us understand how to fight the fungus. JANINE DE LUCA: We believe Jones may have had some help from someone on the island. That may be who has the Edda now. AMELIA SPENS: And tracking down that someone will be my next priority. But first, we must discover the source of the red fungus. My sub has released a dye north of Mor Island into the same current that carried the seed pods to the mainland. If we follow the dye on the tide, we can locate the origin. DUNCAN MACALLAN: I can see it. A bright green stain on the waves. AMELIA SPENS: What are we waiting for? Let’s go. DUNCAN MACALLAN: The green dye doesn’t seem to be putting into land. It’s following the curve of the shore. This could be a long run. AMELIA SPENS: I’m sorry, are we inconveniencing you, Chief? Did you have something better to do with your day than save the entire United Kingdom? Maybe there’s some minor theft or trespass that needs investigating? DUNCAN MACALLAN: You were the one who wanted me to come on this run, if you remember. AMELIA SPENS: For your local knowledge, not your stimulating conversation. You should take a leaf out of Five’s book. Never a wasted word. JANINE DE LUCA: Chief Macallan, did you tell anyone else where we were going? DUNCAN MACALLAN: No. Uh, why would I? JANINE DE LUCA: Because there’s a figure on the moorland to our left, watching us. Miss Spens, my eyesight is not what it was. Can you describe what you see? AMELIA SPENS: I can’t make out much. The gray of their coat blends into the sky and the rocks behind them. I can see a broad purple stripe down the front. They have their hood pulled up to cover their face. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Oh my Lord. A skincoat! AMELIA SPENS: I beg your pardon? DUNCAN MACALLAN: That’s what they call the coat they’re wearing. I haven’t seen them for a long time. They were fishermen’s coats originally, oiled with caraway to keep out the water. That’s what gives them that pale green color. JANINE DE LUCA: And the purple stripe? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Aye, well, that’s something else. The skincoat came to be a badge of office, you see, for those chosen to guard the island and its ways, the role of the coats passed down through families. It was all done away with when we appointed a modern police force. AMELIA SPENS: Modern-ish. JANINE DE LUCA: So what does it mean that someone’s wearing one today, and watching us? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Ach, I’d hoped it was just talk. Every since your torpedo uncovered the old sculpture, Prime Minister, some people have been saying it’s a sign, a calling back to the old ways. AMELIA SPENS: Why do the old ways always sound so sinister? JANINE DE LUCA: It needn’t necessarily be – oh. The person in the skincoat, they’re gone. I didn’t see them leave. Did you, Five? AMELIA SPENS: Well, if they want to dress up in silly clothes and lurk about looking spooky, that’s all very well. But we’ve got more important things to worry about. The leading edge of the dye is drawing ahead of us. We can’t let it out of sight. Chop chop! AMELIA SPENS: The dye’s leading us around another dreary, rock-strewn headland. How delightful. It escapes me why anyone would choose to live here. DUNCAN MACALLAN: This place is in our blood. We’ve tended it for centuries and it’s kept us safe. At least until you outsiders came along. No offense, Janine. But we did fine when we kept to ourselves and our old ways. AMELIA SPENS: You kept yourself safe by sending your murderers off to kill people on the mainland. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Aye, well, Jones never fitted in here. AMELIA SPENS: And yet he seems obsessed with the island and its traditions. JANINE DE LUCA: He was quite fixated on this king of the rocks ceremony of yours. DUNCAN MACALLAN: “When gale blows and the moon shines, then gather at the silver pools. Swing around the rocks that stand. Give fruit to the sea to bless the land.” AMELIA SPENS: What? DUNCAN MACALLAN: It’s a rhyme about the king of the rocks. Bairns here learn it at their mother’s breast. It explains how to do the ceremony. Gather at the rock pools on the night of the full moon. Pull the three standing stones upright if they’ve toppled, and dance around them. Then throw fruit from the cliffs into the ocean. In some ways, the king of the rocks is Mor Island. It’s no wonder Jones was obsessed. It was the only piece of home he could keep with him. JANINE DE LUCA: That, and the Edda. AMELIA SPENS: I’ve had a team of the very best Norse scholars searching for sources on the missing fragment that Jones stole. We found a line drawing of the outside of the document. It’s bound in white lamb leather embedded with rubies. Not the sort of thing that someone could hide in plain sight. JANINE DE LUCA: I gather your men are conducting house to house searches? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Which isnae going down too well. AMELIA SPENS: I’m supremely uninterested in the islanders’ delicate sensibilities. The Edda and the fungus, these are the only things that matter. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re one step closer to locating the fungus. The stream of dye is moving shoreward at last. Quick, we mustn’t lose sight of it. AMELIA SPENS: You were right, Janine. The dye-stained waters are near to making landfall. We’re very close to the source of the red fungus, and once my men have located the Edda, I can leave you people in peace. Not to say tedium. DUNCAN MACALLAN: What about Janine’s cure? I thought she was a friend of yours. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, Janine will be just fine. The scientists will find a way to fix that nanite machine for her, or Five here will perform some last-minute death-defying rescue. You don’t know the residents of Abel the way I do, Chief. They’re annoyingly resilient. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Is that a note of respect I hear? AMELIA SPENS: Heaven forfend. JANINE DE LUCA: Look! The dye is heading for that cave mouth. DUNCAN MACALLAN: There’s a disturbance in the water near the shore, can you see? It’s churning like crazy! splashes, zombies growl JANINE DE LUCA: Zombies, two of them. Probably stragglers from Jones’ invasion force. AMELIA SPENS: We can’t let them cut us off from the cave mouth. It will be a month before we can conduct this experiment again. JANINE DE LUCA: Then we will need to run. growl DUNCAN MACALLAN: The zoms are still on our tail. AMELIA SPENS: Can’t you do something about them, Five? Lead them off down a side tunnel or something? JANINE DE LUCA: These caves are a maze, Miss Spens. Five could become entirely lost. AMELIA SPENS: But on the plus side, so could the zoms. Oh, they look awful covered in that green dye, as if someone’s toy soldiers came to life and then started rotting. JANINE DE LUCA: Look up on that ledge. It’s very high, but isn’t that a skincoat, Chief Macallan? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Aye. AMELIA SPENS: Just standing there watching us. You! What do you think you’re doing? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Gone again. Just faded back into the wall. Oh, this is troubling. The skincoats did keep justice here, but their idea of justice was often rough. Torture, and hunting men across the islands. I dinna like that someone wants to bring those traditions back. JANINE DE LUCA: How did they get here before us? Ours was the most direct route, and we’ve been keeping a good pace! DUNCAN MACALLAN: There could be more than one. Traditionally, there were nine skincoats. Nine guardians for the island. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve bigger things to worry about. The dye-filled stream is heading westward into that side tunnel. We must follow before we lose it. DUNCAN MACALLAN: And before the zoms catch us! AMELIA SPENS: I can’t hear the zombies. Have we lost them? JANINE DE LUCA: Perhaps they find these caverns as confusing as we do. Wait. I do recognize this cave. It’s where you located Jones’ original camp, Five. DUNCAN MACALLAN: And look, we’ve reached our destination. The green dye is sinking into a borehole in the center, but I don’t see any signs of your red fungus, Prime Minister. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, help me to quarter the area. We must conduct a thorough search. AMELIA SPENS: No need. Look up! DUNCAN MACALLAN: At the cave roof? There’s nothing up there but island pomegranates. AMELIA SPENS: Those aren’t pomegranates, they’re seed pods. Can’t you see the way the four leaves are folded open? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Aye, I suppose. So what? AMELIA SPENS: So that is the source of the fungal infection, you moron. There were pictures of those things in the Edda. The fungal spores were held inside. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, didn’t you say that Jones had a fire burning here when you found him? Perhaps the heat caused the pods to ripen. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Oh. I suppose that explains why the Dearg scientists were so interested in them. They took some away for study years ago. I remember it because we all laughed at them in their hazmat suits, acting like the wee small things were dangerous when we’d had them on the island as long as anyone could remember. JANINE DE LUCA: Do you mean to say these fungal pods are found in more than one location on the island? DUNCAN MACALLAN: They’re scattered about in the caves. No one paid them any mind. AMELIA SPENS: And the scientists from Dearg were studying them years ago, before the zombie apocalypse? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Aye, I think so. AMELIA SPENS: Janine, your cure has become a lot more of a priority. Or should I say cover story. You need to go to Dearg immediately. JANINE DE LUCA: They may not let us in. They’ve been refusing to respond to our comms requests. AMELIA SPENS: Then you’ll just have to find a way in without their help. We need to know what they’re doing with the pods and why, and we must find out where the rest are located! sighs I suppose I’ll be staying on this godforsaken rock longer than anticipated, or at least in my stateroom on the Undaunted. If we can’t find and eradicate all the red fungus, the mainland will never be safe. Codex Letter Brilliant work today, Five! I thought for sure we were going to lose sight of the dye-filled stream in those caves for a second there, but you did a great job keeping up with the current. I hate to think what might have happened if we’d never found that cluster of fungal pods, it makes my skin crawl knowing that this whole island seems to be riddled with them! The sooner we're able to get off this island and find a cure for Janine, the better. Love, Sam Artefact Red Fungus Seed Pod A creepy, alien-looking seed pod, containing the spores of the red fungus. Careful not to get too close! Category:Mission Category:Season Eight Category:Letters